


【甜奶|柴哈|昊昀】一个视频引发的“惨案”

by PromiseXu



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22799416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PromiseXu/pseuds/PromiseXu
Summary: “幼小可怜又无助”刘昊然×“醋海翻腾”张若昀这是一个背着爱人磕两人CP被发现的故事仍然慢车，见谅
Relationships: Liu Haoran/Zhang Ruoyun
Kudos: 44





	【甜奶|柴哈|昊昀】一个视频引发的“惨案”

**Author's Note:**

> “幼小可怜又无助”刘昊然×“醋海翻腾”张若昀  
> 这是一个背着爱人磕两人CP被发现的故事  
> 仍然慢车，见谅

刘昊然在某小破站有号。

这是众所周知的事情。

刘昊然的首页最近时不时给他推送一些乱七八糟的东西。

具体表现为，在一堆张若昀的个人向视频里面，夹杂着几个ALL闲/竹闲/燕闲等等之类标签的视频。

在恶狠狠点了好几次不感兴趣之后，刘昊然总算把这些邪教视频抹杀于首页中。

接着，刘昊然就在节目中听说了“甜奶”这个CP名。

新大陆！

就是说嘛！他跟若昀这么配，怎么可能没有粉丝磕他俩的CP！

刘昊然私密收藏夹里的视频数呈指数增长，每天都在收获快乐。

再之后，他借着酒劲儿就把朝思暮想的男人给拿下了。

双倍快乐！

我磕我自己！

刘昊然一向醒得比张若昀早，因为他特爱看男人睡觉的模样。平日里要么跳脱如哈士奇，要么傲娇如英短猫的男人在睡梦中总是软糯糯像个孩子，因为侧躺脸颊被挤得肉乎乎的，顺下来的刘海遮了点眉眼，长长的睫毛投下片阴影，饱满的唇瓣微微撅起，偶尔还会嘟囔几句听不真切的梦话。

刘昊然越看越欢喜，忍不住轻轻吻了吻男人的鼻尖痣。

见男人皱了皱鼻子，哼哼两声，却因为前一夜“过度操劳”实在没醒得过来，刘昊然心底暗爽，只觉得像偷糖成功的孩子，又甜又刺激。

借着兴奋劲儿打开小破站，悄悄插上耳机，准备看几个太太剪的视频，没想到首页又出邪教了。

这次是什么旌闲。

刘昊然对着睡梦中的张若昀呲了呲虎牙，气得只想咬一口，这男人演了这么一部戏，到底想搞几个CP？

粉丝也没文化，人家叫滕梓荆，所以应该是荆闲好吗？这也能错，不！感！兴！趣！！

等等…

这柴犬和哈士奇的封面，旌闲前面的甜奶二字…

这分明是友军啊！

迟钝的刘昊然这才想起自己演过琅琊榜，角色名字叫萧平旌。

点开视频，播放结束，点赞，收藏，投硬币，0.5倍速重播。

太太剪的太好了！甜奶SZD！

刘昊然脸都笑痛了，这才发现除了双秦，还有旌闲这样绝美的拉郎！

少年的抖动终于把浅眠的男人弄醒了。张若昀迷迷糊糊睁开眼，带了点鼻音的声线更加软糯：“早…”

沉迷视频无法自拔的刘昊然被张若昀突然的早安吓得一激灵，赶紧按下电源键，手忙脚乱地扯下耳机，甚至把手机藏在了枕头下面。

“嘿嘿，早啊~”脸上的笑来不及收敛，张若昀眯着一只眼看着刘昊然过分灿烂的笑脸，回忆着少年藏手机的动作，胸口突然有点闷。

然而迟钝的少年并没有发现男人的异常，凑过去在脸颊狠狠亲了一大口，发出响亮的声音，然后嘿嘿嘿傻乐起来。

以往这种时候，张若昀总是会装模作样地推开刘昊然，貌似嫌弃地擦擦脸上的水渍，嘴里不饶人的损上一句“狗啊你”，耳尖却控制不住地发热发红。

今天张若昀却怎么也不开心，冷着一张脸没有回应。

然而刘昊然还沉浸在“他就是你的赐婚对象你怎么可以退婚”的情绪之中，满脑子都在思考接下来的剧情太太会剪成啥样，丝毫没有发现张若昀逐渐冷寂下来的目光。

“我起床了。”张若昀吸口气，也不理还在走神的少年，径直起身穿衣服。

看着自己身上青紫的痕迹，感受着酸痛的腰腿，张若昀心里直泛酸。

“一起嘛~”刘昊然从身后揽住张若昀的窄腰，摸索着帮他系衬衣的扣子，洗漱的时候又是帮忙挤牙膏又是帮忙拿剃须刀，还时不时对着镜子冲他笑。

这些事少年倒是天天做，但是张若昀总觉得今天格外殷勤。

他可能是心里愧疚，想补偿我吧。张若昀眨眨眼，只感到眼睛发酸，眼前都要模糊了，赶紧转移了视线。

刘昊然觉得今天的张若昀好像格外沉默似的，难道他发现自己在看的视频了？

少年更加心虚了，这秘密被戳穿怕是会被男人这张嘴损一辈子。心里暗暗想好了一会儿要先去隐藏证据，然后再试探口风。

两个人心里各有所想，就这么相对无言地收拾妥当。

直到张若昀要去做早饭。

以往做饭，刘昊然和皮特总是要在自己身边腻歪着的，搞得自己每次都仿佛走了好几遍雷区。

可今天刘昊然表示：“嗯，那我去卧室收拾一下。”

张若昀面上不显，却从心里一路凉到了手指尖。

这是躲着自己销毁证据了。

刘昊然急冲冲进了卧室，甚至关了房门，偷偷摸摸戴上耳机，看完了整个视频，心满意足地关了手机走了出来。

张若昀这边却心潮翻涌。

少年嘛，总是不够长情的。见一个爱一个的也有，得到了就不珍惜的也有。两个人年龄差距这么大，又是这种常理不容的关系，在娱乐圈这种毫无隐私可言的地方，会厌倦也是正常的。

少年现在似乎还想继续骗他，想维持这种关系。应该是那句话，馋自己的身子。

又或者，自己太自我感觉良好了。少年只是单纯的不想做这个恶人罢了。

那就让自己做这个提分手的人吧。

……

张若昀的思维始终冷静且理性，就算在情感上，也宁愿相信推理也不愿相信感觉。

毕竟都是演员，海誓山盟这种烂俗的感情戏，谁都会演。所以他总是不敢相信自己看到的，听到的，感受到的少年的爱意。

哎…

张若昀心里深深地叹口气，只觉得锅里煎着的不是蛋，而是自己的心，它正咝咝啦啦的冒着白烟，冲得自己想掉泪。

这边正上演着内心苦情戏，那边刘昊然还沉浸在视频中。

竟！然！有！车！

范闲真的是只小狐狸！萧平旌我命令你立刻往死里干他！

不过这个太太竟然觊觎我昀的肉体。

还好剧里只露了一个后背，这要是变成燕小乙视角…

燕小乙！呸！他不配！

刘昊然又是欢喜又是恼怒，表情却从一而终的平淡，真真展现了优秀青年演员的高超演技。

直到两盘焦黑的煎蛋端上桌，刘昊然才如梦初醒，左脚拌右脚地去拿杯子倒牛奶。

餐桌上，两个人都各怀心事，相顾无言。

“咳…”

“那个…”

两个人又同时开口。

连皮特都从食盆里抬起头来莫名奇妙瞅了别扭的两个人一眼。

“我先说。”张若昀尽力压着自己的嗓音不要发颤，眼角却抑制不住得红起来。

刘昊然不由得呆了，这才发现好像有点不寻常。

张若昀在刘昊然皱着眉头的注视下，咬了咬下唇，张了好几次口，才终于发出有些沙哑的声音：“我同意分手。”

刘昊然楞在原地，一时间不知道发生了什么，还以为是自己幻听。

张若昀深呼吸了几下，又再度开口：“我都知道了，我也不是个…不是个放不下的人。不过，不过这段时间疫情比较严重，你要不还是…还是等等再去找他吧。你可以先住在我这里，或者你觉得不自在要走也行。不必在意我。”

张若昀努力挤出一个笑脸，眼泪却啪嗒一声砸在盘子里。

刘昊然仿佛被这水滴声突然惊醒了，他把手里的餐具往桌子上重重一拍，吼道：“张若昀你说什么呢！”

“我说分手！听不懂吗！我不为难你！分…”张若昀也吼出声来，可是话还没说完，就被桌对面的少年拽着衣领拎起来狠狠堵住了嘴。

张若昀愣了一下，然后紧闭着嘴使劲儿推拒着刘昊然攻城略地的舌头，实在没守得住牙关，只好重重咬在少年舌头上。

刘昊然只觉得自己疼死了，舌头疼，心更疼。他从来没想过张若昀会说出分手，他现在只想堵住这个男人的嘴，不让他再说出一个字，如果能让他把前面几句话吞下去就更好了。

见少年被咬了也没有要离开的意思，张若昀到底不想真的伤了他，只能放松了力道，任由少年在他口中肆虐，心中悲痛万分的想，果然，他只是馋我的身子。现在大概就是所谓的分手炮了。

刘昊然勾着张若昀的舌头搅弄了半天，仍然得不到任何回应，只得红着眼分开，手仍拽着男人的衣领，喘着粗气问：“为什么！”

张若昀吸吸鼻子：“你就当我不爱了吧。”

“不爱了？不爱了也得有个理由吧！”刘昊然嘶吼起来，只觉得自己仿佛赤身裸体置于北极，手脚麻木，只能感觉到一颗心慢慢冷去。

“若昀，是我哪里做的不好吗？你告诉我，我改好不好？”刘昊然抽抽鼻子，他不想哭鼻子，那样会显得他不成熟，可能张若昀就是嫌他年龄太小才会想分手的。

“是因为今天我没陪你做饭吗？我可以解释的，你别生气好吗…”刘昊然声音放轻，温柔又可怜的轻轻亲吻着张若昀的额头，鼻尖，眼角和脸颊，然后脑袋抵在男人肩膀上，身体却在微微颤抖。

张若昀被刘昊然的亲吻惹得心里酸涩一片，他一时间也无法理清少年是什么心情，只能感觉到少年亲吻中的怜惜和珍重。

见张若昀始终没有回应自己，刘昊然红着眼抬起头，哽咽着声音问：“若昀，若昀哥…哥…你看看我，你别不理我行吗？”

张若昀深深看向刘昊然的眼底。

那里总是闪着少年人的热烈和神采。

那目光从第一次见面时的紧张不安，到后来每一次见面的欣喜依恋。那些他曾经以为的一厢情愿，直到少年向他表白，他才确定其实是两情相悦。

他曾经看过粉丝截的图。一起活动时少年的目光总是动不动就会溜到自己身上，甚至有着他这个年纪不该有的温柔和深沉。

而现在，那双眼仍然只倒映着自己的身影，却盈满了委屈和受伤。

张若昀茫然地坐回到椅子上，试图串联起一切。

刘昊然见男人呆坐着不做回应，赶紧凑到张若昀身前，蹲下身子拦腰抱住他。

张若昀感受着少年潮湿闷热的呼吸透过衣服喷洒在自己的腹部皮肤上，终于忍不住内心的翻涌双手捧起刘昊然的脑袋，在那微微颤抖的唇上印上一个吻。

刘昊然杵在原地不敢动弹。除了做那种事的时候，男人很少主动亲吻他。现在张若昀也只是贴着自己的嘴唇没有别的动作，让刘昊然实在摸不准，这是临别的一吻，还是和解的一吻。

两人就这样静静贴着，刹那仿佛沧海桑田。

内心的折磨与慌乱撕扯着刘昊然，他睁开眼，看着面前亲吻时总是闭着眼的张若昀，试探性地探出舌尖，轻轻舔舐着男人的唇缝。

张若昀睫毛颤抖着，也小心翼翼地伸出舌尖，探入少年微微张开等待着的唇间，生涩地与他舌吻。

刘昊然内心激荡。张若昀向来不善接吻，只在自己唇舌入侵时才会被动迎合回应。此刻他却主动吻着自己，刘昊然只觉得刚才的委屈都烟消云散，只余下巨大的幸福和满足。

吻毕，刘昊然声音沙哑的问：“你不是要跟我分手吗？”

张若昀一听这话，眼圈又是一红：“分就分呗。”他把脸扭到一边去，仰着头，故作洒脱地笑着，一滴泪就顺着脸颊滚落下来。

看着张若昀蔫巴巴的样子，刘昊然只觉得自己受再大委屈也不算什么，他从来没想让张若昀掉眼泪，除了在床上。

“张若昀，就算天塌了，我刘源也只爱你一个人。”刘昊然终究看不得张若昀这副模样，此刻的他单膝跪地，却是真的有海誓山盟托付一生的架势。

张若昀梗着脖子，吸了吸鼻子，看也不看目光热烈而诚挚的少年。

“你到底在生气什么呀…”刘昊然实在头疼，呲着牙使劲儿挠着头，昨晚还好好的，今天一醒过来就…

一醒过来…

刘昊然现在恨不得把自己藏手机的手给剁了。

他赶紧从地上爬起来，手忙脚乱地拿了手机怼到张若昀面前，“我没有做对不起你的事儿，我发誓！我就是看视频来着，你看啊，观看记录，这，显示时间的…”

张若昀假装并不是很在意地瞥了一眼，然后看到了一连串封面是狗的视频。

“你在小破站看狗的视频？家里皮特不够你撸了吗？！”张若昀已经忘记了悲痛，此刻怒火中烧，并不想相信刘昊然的鬼话。

埋头食盆的皮特配合地嗷了一声，非常像一起抓渣男的亲友团。

刘昊然只觉得百口莫辩，只好举着手机，点开一个视频，又急又气地嘟囔着：“你自己看嘛！”

张若昀一眼就看到自己的庆余年里的片段，画面一切，竟然还有刘昊然演的萧平旌。

“…这，这是剪的你跟我啊…”张若昀一阵尴尬，只觉得像是被按着头磕了自己的CP。

“不然我那么激动干嘛。”刘昊然委委屈屈，从身后把脑袋压在张若昀肩膀上，装模作样吸了吸鼻子，“你还分手吗？”

张若昀老脸一红，只觉得这次确实是自己错怪了刘昊然，清了清嗓子，食指敲敲桌子：“吃饭吃饭，把奶喝了。”

刘昊然看着张若昀熟透了的脸，坏心思又出来了，刚刚让自己那么难过，这笔账可得讨回来。于是他呲着虎牙，贴着张若昀的耳朵根，故意压低了声音说：“这个大大剪的可好了，你看嘛…”

张若昀被他弄得僵直了身子，只好跟自己的爱人看旁人剪的他俩的视频。

直到弹幕最厚的那一幕出现。

刘昊然贴心的关掉了弹幕。

张若昀一动不动，连喘息都小心了许多，耳根却烫的刘昊然心痒痒。

“刚，刚那是啥…？”张若昀难以置信地咽了口口水。

“车。”刘昊然言简意赅的回答。

“车？”张若昀只觉得车轱辘压脸了。他明知道那赤身裸体在纱帐中纠缠的两个人影并不是他们，可这代入感…

“就是……性交，做爱，交媾，随便你愿意怎么说。”刘昊然含着张若昀的耳垂，缓慢且轻声地说着，灼热的呼吸喷洒在男人敏感的耳根，尾音向上勾起，成功惹得张若昀打了个颤。

咔嚓一声，手机被按了锁屏键。刘昊然从张若昀身后走到身前，趁他还在失神，一个用力就托着男人的腋窝把他抱到餐桌上坐好。

“饭…”张若昀慌乱地挣扎着想躲避少年箍紧了的臂弯。

刘昊然啧啧嘴，把两盘焦黑的煎蛋放到一边椅子上，拿起牛奶正要放，又想起了什么似的，拿起来在张若昀面前晃了晃。

“若昀哥，你还记得我告诉过你，粉丝给咱们起的CP名是什么吗？”刘昊然的目光在张若昀胸前逡巡了一圈，见张若昀脸瞬间涨红一片，愉悦地笑出声来：“我说过，要帮你把奶舔干净。”

张若昀偷偷咽了口唾沫。要知道这个梗会被用在今天，他当时怎么也不会要刘昊然帮他舔干净。

刘昊然却径直伸手扯了扯刚刚被拽开的衣领，食指抚过男人平直锐利的锁骨，颇为满意地抬手将牛奶倾倒在那性感的锁骨窝中，粉嫩的肌肤便盈了一汪乳白的汁液。

张若昀被撩拨至滚烫的皮肤突然被带了点凉意的牛奶刺激，禁不住打了个颤，那汪乳液便顺着前胸的弧度一路滑下，将本来就薄透的衬衫打湿，又黏糊糊的贴在肌肤上，透出淫靡的肉色。

刘昊然看着眼前的美景，欲望肿胀得让他差点拿不住手中的杯子，手上的动作却没停，直到张若昀两侧颈窝满是浊液，胸前的衬衫几乎湿透，紧贴着勾勒出男人丰满的胸部弧线。

刘昊然将已经空了的杯子重重放下，自下而上看着羞耻到埋下脑袋的张若昀，笑得三分坦荡七分邪气。

“哥，你身上有奶，我这就帮你舔干净…”刘昊然低声诱惑着，手指却慢条斯理地捻着那被凉意刺激地挺立起来的乳尖，看着张若昀触电般抖了抖身体，凑上前去就堵了男人几欲拒绝的唇。

张若昀明知道应该保持理智，可他却只能迎合着少年的唇舌，甚至期待他下一步的动作。

刘昊然的唇角扯着银丝离开已经被蹂躏的红肿起来的唇瓣，顺着张若昀修长的颈部一路啃吻向下，毫无预警就贴上了那盈着乳汁的浅窝，粗粝的舌面一卷，就将甘甜的液体裹入口中，接着又细细舔吮了几下，甚至用尖齿叼住男人瘦薄的锁骨磨了磨，这才起身将嘴里的液体渡给张若昀。

两个人均是喉结滚动，吞咽着香甜的乳液。

“好甜…”刘昊然着迷般伸出舌尖舔了舔唇边的水渍，看着张若昀正眯着眼专注地盯着自己的舌尖，便故意舔了舔虎牙，好心似的安抚道：“别急嘛…”

张若昀短路中的大脑并不知道刘昊然说的别急是急什么，但是看到少年的舌尖和齿尖，他的乳头却莫名瘙痒得厉害，恨不得少年像刚刚那样捻揉一番给他止止痒。

“唔…揉揉，揉揉这里…”张若昀见少年只顾着舔着自己已经有些刺痛的锁骨，却毫不理睬自己被湿乎乎的衬衫裹紧了的胸部，忍不住不满地牵着少年的手往自己胸上放。

刘昊然的手终于覆上了张若昀胸前的小乳包，被男人这骚浪的模样刺激地头皮发麻，没控制住力道狠狠揉捏了一把，就让男人咬着嘴唇哼出声来。

“软软的…哥，你的奶子喜欢我这么摸你吗？”刘昊然的手故意只在乳晕的边缘堪堪擦过，却并不触碰到真正要紧的地方。

张若昀被这似有若无的触碰快要逼疯了，他只好又拽住少年的手指，按到自己乳尖上，“像，像刚才那样…”

刘昊然笑出声来，乖巧地凑近了那藏在半透明的布料后方，散发着奶香气的乳头，“或者，我帮你舔舔吧…”

张若昀胡乱地点着头，胸脯却凑上前去，恨不得直接塞到刘昊然口中。

刘昊然欣然接下这送到眼前的大礼，张开嘴就裹住了那坚硬的前端，隔着布料用牙齿啃噬着。

张若昀此刻才真正体会到什么叫“隔靴搔痒”。

乳尖被含在温热的口腔中，啃咬和吮吸却隔了一层滑腻的布料，让刺激都不甚真切，只有难以忍受的麻痒。

张若昀急得眼角飘上一抹绯红，拽着刘昊然的手就从自己的衣服下摆里伸了进去。

“这是干嘛呀…”刘昊然失笑，这男人是用他用得越来越顺手了。

“帮，帮我揉揉，好痒…”张若昀感觉脸都要烧起来了，只得把脑袋埋在少年怀里。明知道自己这模样骚的不像话，可是他只能这样做。

因为刘昊然了解自己的每一处隐秘，清楚自己身上的每一处机关。

“好乖…”刘昊然语气很是温柔，手下的动作却乱了章法，被张若昀勾得几乎爆炸的欲望让他根本没有耐心解衬衫扣子，只狠狠一扯，便将那染了红潮的皮肤暴露在空气中。

“啊——”胸部甫一接触微凉的空气就被裹进一个火热的口腔。刘昊然先是恶狠狠地含住肿大的乳头吮吸了一大口，换得张若昀拉长了尾音儿的惊呼，接着又改为轻柔地舔舐，直把胸脯上沾着的乳汁全部卷进嘴里才罢休。沾了口水的乳珠暴露在冰凉的空气里，被少年略有些粗糙的舌苔碾过，又含住了用力的吮吸，甚至用舌尖刺戳着那微张的奶孔。强烈的电流感窜遍全身，刺激得张若昀身下的阴茎几欲爆炸，身后的小穴也湿漉漉地流着口水抽搐着。

“哥的奶水真好吃…让我吸一辈子奶行吗？”刘昊然嘴里说着不知羞耻的话，眼神却诚挚且热烈，张若昀迷离而恍惚地看着那闪烁着光彩的眼眸，鬼使神差就点了头。

刘昊然奖励般地轮流舔吻着张若昀的两侧乳头，将那两粒红樱刺激地硬如石子，恨不得喷出奶来才算罢休。少年的唇舌接着一路向下到达男人平坦的小腹，舌尖绕着脐周打着转，惹得张若昀阴茎一抖，就吐出一大股前液，直把裆部洇湿。

刘昊然看到那片不断扩散着的深色水渍，抬手便捏住张若昀的脚踝，让他双腿敞开成M型，手指绕着那片被湿透的突起打转。

张若昀只觉得自己裤子都没脱就要被玩儿射了。

刘昊然在性爱中总是十分愿意花耐心，虽然年纪轻轻，却有着超出年龄段很多的沉稳。比如此刻，他分明已经欲火焚身了，少年却仍是衣冠楚楚的模样，只有灰色居家裤裆部那一块深色的水渍和几乎撑破布料的突起显示着他的欲望。

“你知道应该说什么。”刘昊然用自己怒张的阴茎精准地抵住张若昀的后穴，中间隔得两层布料均被洇湿薄透，紧紧地裹住刘昊然膨胀的圆润龟头，好像就要这么直捅进张若昀身体里似的，“我之前教过你的。”

张若昀的羞耻心和欲望拼命拉扯，他几番张开嘴，又咬着唇退缩了。刘昊然见状便款款摆动腰身，有几次甚至把那片粗糙的布料都顶进了男人紧窄的后穴中。

张若昀受不住这种折磨，终于带了哭腔恳求到：“昊然，肏我…”

刘昊然像是训练有素的士兵，得了指令便迅速扒了张若昀的裤子，又不耐烦地把自己的裤子褪下来一些，硬挺的阴茎一下子就从裤裆里弹出，紧接着就抵上了那吐露着淫液的穴口，湿哒哒的前后磨蹭，就是不进去。

张若昀眼见着就要舒服了，却又被刘昊然这般撩拨，只觉得穴口已经抽搐的痉挛了。他收缩了穴口咬住少年滚烫的龟头，吮吸着想要它赶紧进来，另一只手暗戳戳地摸上自己的阴茎，却被少年眼疾手快地捉了。

“呜…你…你摸摸我…”张若昀可怜兮兮地呜咽着，挺翘的臀部淫乱地摆动着，想让阴茎可以摩擦到什么，哪怕是少年的一片衣角，却没有料到刘昊然就在此刻毫无预兆地直直捅进了自己身体。

漫长的前戏已经让张若昀的肉穴软成一片，几乎每晚都被填满的甬道早已经熟悉了刘昊然的阴茎，那声痛呼还堵在喉咙里没喊出来就被快感代替了。刘昊然的阴茎狠狠两下擦过张若昀体内隐蔽的小突起，男人连呻吟声都来不及发出，阴茎就猛的一跳，直接喷射出几股浓精。

刘昊然耐心等待着张若昀这次高潮结束，感受着那紧致的小穴在高潮时疯狂地吸咬着自己，直吸得他头皮发麻，脊背战栗。

刘昊然抬手便拍在张若昀紧绷着的臀肉上，“放松…要把弟弟夹死了…你想一辈子含着它吗？”

越是这样说，张若昀却越是紧张的放松不下来，刘昊然狠狠舔了舔后槽牙，紧闭了一下眼睛，重新睁开时，眼底满是狠厉的暗色，“哥，这是你勾引我的…”

刘昊然抵抗着那绞窄着不让他离去的穴肉，堪堪拔出一截阴茎，又狠狠撞开甬道，深深插到根部，恨不得将阴囊一起塞进去。

“啊——慢，慢点——”张若昀还处于高潮刺激中的嗓音沙哑黏腻，带了哭腔地哀求着，却只换来刘昊然更加猛力的肏干。

张若昀只觉得自己的阴茎仿佛是坏掉了，刚刚结束了一次高潮射精，又被少年的动作刺激得喷出一股清亮的液体，说不清楚是精液还是别的什么，只让他羞耻又爽极地哭喊出声。

“啊啊啊——太快了！唔啊——”张若昀已经不知道自己在喊些什么了，只能一个劲儿求饶。

刘昊然听着耳边的浪叫，一个用力就直接托着那肉感十足的臀瓣把张若昀从桌子上抱起来，就着交合的姿势往卧室走，每走一步深埋在男人身体里的阴茎就左右碾一下，几乎是从未到达的深度让张若昀有种被贯穿的感觉，却只能把双臂无力地搭在刘昊然肩膀上防止自己滑下去。就这么几步路把张若昀逼得哭成一团，等到好不容易被少年放倒在大床上的时候，张若昀已经不知道射了多少在刘昊然的衣裤上，后穴更是滴滴答答撒了一路印记。

本来应该在不应期的阴茎此刻仍涨得紫红，被自己喷出得精液浇得晶亮，颤颤巍巍地因为快感抽搐着。

刘昊然也被吸得头皮发麻，快感从鼠蹊部一路沿着脊背传到大脑头皮，让他几乎控制不住冲撞的节奏和力道。被张若昀喷湿的衣裤潮乎乎贴在身上，他低头看了一眼，又抚着张若昀的后脑强迫男人自己看。

“哥，你尿了我一身…”少年呲着小虎牙，笑得得意又揶揄。

“才…才没有！”张若昀呜咽着，试图证明自己的清白，可惜混沌的大脑甚至难以集中精力回忆那到底是什么。他的全部注意力都在体内那根跳动着的阴茎，它此刻就深深埋在那里，几乎要与自己的穴肉合二为一，仿佛刚才攻城略地的不是它。

“嗯…”淫荡的穴肉不知是想排挤这入侵者，还是想引得它动作，只是缓缓蠕动吸夹着那火热的阴茎，甚至不时吐露更多的粘液将他浸润。

“又想要了？”刘昊然揉了一把男人被冷落许久的乳房，屈膝跪在床上，舍不得离开张若昀的身体，阴茎还埋了一半在那后穴中，就这么直起腰来开始脱自己那已经湿透的家居服。

“别蹭嘛…等我脱衣服…”刘昊然的动作惹得阴茎在体内毫无章法地乱撞，张若昀只觉得又难受又畅快，身子忍不住就扭着缠到少年身上，却被少年单手按住了。

“呜呜呜…我没——”张若昀话还没说完，就被刘昊然一个猛力地挺腰肏变了调。少年的动作又狠又准，每一下都可以准确地擦过男人最敏感的那点。

“嗯……太，太深了…”张若昀被刘昊然的动作一下一下牢牢钉在床上，下身泛滥成一片，甚至发出噗嗤噗嗤的水声。

“深？不深一点…怎么让你知道我多爱你？”刘昊然咬着牙，气息也不太稳。

“不…不要了…”张若昀摇着头，双手无力地推拒着刘昊然的肏干，刘昊然毫不理会那螳臂当车般地力道，压下身子，舌尖舔过汗湿的喉结，用尖齿叼着张若昀那一小层皮。

张若昀只觉得整个性命都握在刘昊然手上，他仿佛一根绷紧了的琴弦，任由少年轻松地挑拨就会发出响亮的震颤。

“若昀，别再怀疑我了，好吗？”刘昊然抬起头，盯着张若昀不甚清明的双眼。

张若昀在晃动中看着那双满是委屈和爱意的眼眸，主动送上了自己的唇去安抚唇角溢出笑意地少年。

“乖，这就给你…”

* * *

张若昀是被饿醒的。

醒来时身体已经被少年清理干净，厨房里发出乒乒乓乓的声音，不时伴随着少年呵斥的声音：“皮特！我就说应该再加点水吧！”

“嗷嗷嗷！嗷嗷！”家里的傻狗有模有样的跟少年回嘴。

张若昀呲着牙，捏着自己像被车轱辘碾过的腰，慢腾腾地穿好衣服，软着腿走到厨房，倚着门看一人一狗在里面瞎捣鼓。

“你醒啦，坐会儿，粥马上就好！”刘昊然发现了男人的身影，脸上的笑比窗外正值晌午的太阳还耀眼。

张若昀只觉得心里被烘得又暖又熨帖，他看着少年背着光一步一步走近自己，直到那熟悉又安心的气息将自己完全包围，他微笑着主动献上一个仍然生涩地吻。

刘昊然摸着唇回味着这一个带了些许凉意的浅吻，嘴角的笑意越来越明显，眼神却委屈巴巴地瞅着张若昀：“哼，又来勾引我。先吃饭，吃完再说。”

“刘昊然！！”张若昀恼羞成怒，身旁还有一条恶犬帮腔作势。

“如果执意现在要也不是不行，等我关个火。”刘昊然故作无奈地转身要关火。

张若昀见势不妙，赶紧扯着败犬夹着尾巴逃离现场。

身后的厨房传来一串压抑不住的爽朗笑声。

FIN.

* * *

小彩蛋：

某日，张若昀无意间看到刘昊然的小破站收藏夹，俨然一个大型宠物乐园。

各种犬类的封面晃得他眼花。

“你这都是啥玩儿……”张若昀抖着嘴唇，指着那一串视频封面，他隐隐记得上次看到这种视频封面，看完之后屁股疼了好几天。

“这个啊——”刘昊然呲着虎牙笑得一脸狡黠，“我点开给你看……”


End file.
